


Between the Lines

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Il nome della rosa | The Name of the Rose - Umberto Eco
Genre: Books, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-30
Updated: 2004-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Between the Lines

Crowley turned the thick pages, licking his finger to scoop up the creamy parchment sheets. He was very pleased with himself for recognising the book and its worth. The angel would _wet_ himself when he saw this, Crowley just knew it. He paused; he had a pope to tempt, and had no time to bring the book to Aziraphale. He decided to store it in the monastery he was due to visit. It wasn't like the abbot could refuse him, after all.

Pleased with his solution, Crowley carefully wrapped Aristotle's _On Comedy_ in his spare tunic and strode on, whistling.


End file.
